


Emma watches OUAT

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Emma is pissed, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Emma watches OUAT and she is...far from happy.





	Emma watches OUAT

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short OS. I would totally love some Feedback.

„What a shit show! “ Emma yells, throwing the remote control onto the couch beside her.

“Emma, stop yelling, Henry is asleep.” Regina scolds, while she enters the living room, “I do not even understand why you watch that show anymore?”

The blonde huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, because I hoped that the author would at least stick a little bit to canon – at some point at least.” Emma mumbles, as she is getting up.

Regina snorts, rolling her eyes. “Of course, that man holds a grudge against us. Remember how we beat fate and all that? So tell me, what did happen?”

“Okay, okay…But first I need a beer.” Emma turns on her feet and rushes to the kitchen.

When she returns, she takes a seat beside Regina.

“ ‘Emma’ marries Hook, some weird black fairy casts a curse and it’s all – annoying and plot hole, after plot hole. Although there are some sweet, brief moments between us. Overall, they reduced Emma to Hook’s toy. She seems like a woman from the 50’, playing wife and mommy. She is so dull and boring. She was so badass in Season 1…” The blonde sighs, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

Regina smiles lovingly at her, grasping the blonde’s hand. “You are still badass, love.”

“Ugh stop saying love. He says that all the time, to TV version Emma! I mean why Hook? If they must pair her with a male, why not…August or Neal? Hell even Will would have made more sense.” Emma rambles, shaking her head in frustration.

“Emma, calm down. It is bad enough that they are using our story, recycle it and then write it much more badly down. However, it is not worth your time.” The brunette kisses Emma’s cheek tenderly, “we are living a much more different story. There is no Hook or unnecessary deaths…such as Neal or Merlin.”

Emma sighs, leaning the side of her head against Regina’s neck. “You are right.”

* * *

 

When they enter the diner the next day, everyone is chatting about the newest Episode of _Once upon a time_.

“She’s pregnant and left Henry and Regina.” Ruby whispers to Belle and Granny. “I know, I saw it too…I’m really torn.” Belle hushes back, as she sees Emma and Regina.

The room goes silent.

“That’s suspicious. What were you all talking about, before we came in?” Emma exclaims, scanning the room.

“Oh nothing – the weather!” Leroy says innocently, as his eyes wander around the room, “It gets chilly, am I right?” He calls out to the other guests, who quickly nod their heads.

Regina snorts, her eyes never leaving the crowd in front of them. “You talked about that episode! Cowards.”

After some more moments, the chatting starts again and Emma can’t not take it any longer.

“Listen up. I’m pretty much gay – like reeeally gay. So gay…-““Sister, we go it. You are gay, especially for the mayor.” Leroy bellows at her, shaking his head in mild confusion.

Emma stares at him, her eyes sharp, her look determined “Good. I really don’t think Hook is attractive, I hated his guts back in the Enchanted Forest and I am glad we got rid of him, after we returned from Neverland.”  

“Babe, sit down.” Regina pulls at her hand, so she sits down. “Sorry, I had to. I mean you weren’t really happy when they paired you with Robin.”

With a sour look Regina remembers, she was furious and so pissed about the authors choice.

Ruby and Belle rushes over to them, sitting down at their table.

“The show is shit; we watched it last night too. It started good and turned into a huge pile of shit. Nevertheless, it is the Author, right? He is so pissed at you two; of course he would ignore the most epic love story.” Ruby whispers, her eyes kind and understanding.

 “Awww Rubes, that is really cute. Thank you. Yeah, you are right about this. Of course he would ignore that.” Emma sighs, as she sips from her coffee.

Regina smiles at their friends and nods slowly, “I read that there are a lot of people ‘shipping’ Emma and me.”

“Where did you read that?” Emma asks in surprise, her eyes widening.

Regina picks at the napkins in front of her, avoiding her wife’s eyes. “Some place.” She mumbles.

“Aaah, Miss Mills did some research then? Spill.” Ruby presses, leaning closer to Regina.

The brunette clears her throat, as she shifts uncomfortably on her seat.

“Tumblr and Twitter. Apparently, there is a huge fanbase of ‘SwanQueen’ shippers. And they don’t like where the show has been heading.” She murmurs.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest, a grim look on her face. “Good!” She says darkly.

* * *

 

Late at night in bed, Emma turns to her wife.

“I think I’ll stop watching. I don’t think I can watch when they shove man into Regina’s life. I would get really jealous,” Emma whispers, pressing her face against Regina’s neck.

Regina sighs quietly, as she wraps her arm around her blonde wife.

“Yes, let’s stop with that nonsense. We live the real story and nothing else counts. I love you.”

Emma grins, pressing herself further into the side of Regina. “And I love you…Like aaaa lot.”

“We need a new show to watch, tho.” Emma adds after some moments of silence.

“I heard _Lucifer_ is a good show? Handsome, dark haired devil with questionable background meets tough, blonde detective.” Regina suggests, her hand caressing Emma’s waist.

“Uh, this sounds just like us. I’m in.” Emma laughs back, seeking the brunette’s lips.


End file.
